When rooms, such as for example hospital rooms, have to be decontaminated, as for example by using hydrogen peroxide, all the vents in such rooms need to be sealed off. Currently, this is accomplished by using tape over the vents. More specifically, strips of tape are placed over the vent one at a time in an overlapping fashion until the entire vent is completely sealed. This practice takes time. In addition, a ladder may have to be incorporated in order for the tape to be applied to vents on the ceiling. If a ladder has to be used in a room, such as a hospital room, the ladder must also be OSHA approved. Thus, a system that allows for easier sealing of vents in such environment is desired.